Ron & Hermione  I am here to stay
by Larry Potter
Summary: ' Hermione caminhou calmamente pela casa , que parecia tão quieta , tão sem sentido . Vazia . Não só a casa , ela também se sentia um pouco assim . ...


Fic: Ron & Hermione - I am here to stay

**/NA**: Música - Little House,da Amanda Seyfried

Boa leitura **!**

_' I love this place  
><em>_Eu amo esse lugar,  
><em>_But it's haunted without you__  
>Mas ele é assombrado sem você ...<em>

)) Hermione caminhou calmamente pela casa , que parecia tão quieta , tão sem sentido . Vazia. Não só a casa , ela também se sentia um pouco assim . Seu dia havia sido corrido, o Ministério borbulhando de coisas e esperando que ela , como em um passe de mágica resolvesse tudo . _E ela resolvera_ – ao pensar nisso deu um pequeno sorriso – afinal era excelente no que fazia . A mais jovem chefe do Departamento Educacional no Ministério ,e a mais eficiente , como seus supervisores sempre diziam . Mas era tão difícil chegar em casa e encontrá-la tão quieta . Era tão ruim não esperar por ele , porque ele não voltaria ._Não agora_ . Não pra casa ,

_My tired heart  
><em>_Meu cansado coração  
><em>_Is beating so slow__  
>Está batendo tão devagar ,<em>

Recostou-se ao sofá ,cerrou os olhos . Sentiu uma lágrima pronta para rolar pelo rosto ,_mas isso era irracional_ . Ele está _trabalhando_! Pensou consigo .E ele é completamente competente . Um dos melhores em seu ofício . Ia voltar logo , era óbvio .Por que ela se sentia assim então ?

Olhou para o calendário apoiado sobre a mesinha de canto, ao lado do sofá . Ronald estava fora há quase um mês agora . Ela nunca se acostumaria ,

Seu marido era auror , a profissão que ele sempre almejara & em que nunca acreditou que alcançaria nos tempos de Hogwarts . Mas ela acreditou nele , - sorriu novamente com a lembrança – e ele se mostrou um dos melhores combatentes de bruxos das trevas existentes . Afinal , haviam derrotado Lord Voldemort aos 17 anos .Qualquer outra coisa seria no mínimo mais fácil e sem tantos riscos . Não é ?

Suspirou, cansada , e deixou que a lágrima teimosa finalmente rolasse pelo rosto .

_Our hearts sing less__  
>Nossos corações cantam menos<br>__Than we wanted__  
>Do que nós queríamos ,<br>__we wanted__  
>nós queríamos ...<br>__Our hearts sing 'cause__  
>Nossos corações cantam porque<br>__We do not know__  
>Nós não sabemos ;<br>__We do not know__  
>Nós não sabemos ...<em>

Tinha plena confiança na competência dele . Já devia ter se acostumado ,mas 4 anos convivendo com as suas missões não haviam conseguido ensinar-lhe a não se preocupar . Ou a não sentir falta dele . E outra coisa ... ele jamais havia passado mais do que alguns poucos dias em uma missão . Certo, essa era especialmente complicada , metade do Quartel General de Aurores fora convocada , mas um mês era muito tempo , ela sabia disso . Ginny também, pelo jeito ... Harry também fora colocado naquela missão e Hermione via sua preocupação espelhada no rosto da cunhada .

_To light the night__  
>Para iluminar a noite<br>__To help us grow__  
>Para nos ajudar a crescer<br>__To help us grow__  
>Para nos ajudar a crescer ;<br>__It is not said__  
>Isso não é dito :<br>__I always know__  
>Eu sempre soube .<em>

Sentiu as pálpebras pesando e o cansaço tomando conta de seus braços, afastando um pouco a preocupação eminente . Enrroscou -se no sofá e o sono tomou conta dela, aos poucos .

Ele voltaria ,ela pensou antes de adormecer, porque ele _sempre_ voltaria para ela . Não precisava ser dito, ambos sabiam .

O ruído abafado que se fez nos jardins da casa dos Weasley's não foi ouvido por Hermione . Vista de fora , a casa parecia desabitada com exceção de uma luz fraca vinda do cômodo da frente na casa, que Ronald sabia se tratar da sala .

A sensação de estar de volta era indescritível, pensou ele , e um enorme sorriso se abriu em seu rosto . Estava cansado, era verdade , mas a perspectiva de quem o aguardava do outro lado daquelas paredes afastava qualquer indício de cansaço de seu rosto . Destrancou a porta e entrou tentando não fazer muito ruído , a esposa provavelmente estaria dormindo aquela hora .

_You can catch me__  
>Você pode me alcançar,<br>__Don't you run__  
>Não corra<br>__Don't you run__  
>Não corra .<br>__If you live another day__  
>Se você viver um outro dia<br>__In this happy little house__  
>Nesta pequena casa feliz …<em>

A mochila foi largada de qualquer jeito no chão , toda a sua atenção sendo chamada pela mulher que ressonava enroscada ao sofá , á luz do abajur , dormindo em um sono solto, os cabelos cacheados estendendo-se pelo estofado claro . Era excelente poder voltara tê-la à distância de alguns passos somente , e mesmo assim se viu correndo pela sala . Ajoelhou-se ao pé do sofá e acariciou seus cabelos e seu rosto calmo , e foi sua vez de não conseguir conter uma lágrima caindo pelo próprio rosto .

Em um ato inconsciente , ela segurou a mão que acariciava seu rosto e suspirou, ainda em sonho .

-...Ron .- e em seguida abriu os olhos ,despertando .

O que viu a fez se sentar bruscamente no sofá e sem perder muito tempo, pular em cima de Ron , abraçando-o com toda a força que conseguiu reunir .

Os dois riam alto e demoraram um pouco à se soltar ,

-Você .. está bem ? – ela correu os dedos trêmulos pelos braços e pelo rosto do marido , à procura de cicatrizes ou algo do tipo – Deu tudo certo ? – e antes que ele pudesse responder alguma coisa , voltou a abraça-lo tão fortemente quanto antes – Oh Merlin , você está aqui ! – o soriso em seu rosto era quase grande demais .

- Eu estou bem , Mione – Ron continuava rindo e acariciava os cabelos dela – Foi trabalhoso , mas deu tudo certo. Harry está bem também , deve estar em casa agora ... mas eu quero te contar sobre a missão depois , como você está ? Como estão todos por aqui ? Merlin , eu quase enlouqueci longe de vocês ! Cartas nunca são o suficiente ... – ele a afastou alguns centímetros apenas para poder olhar em seus olhos . Contornou sua cintura com uma mão e segurou seu rosto com a outra .

- Ah Ron...- seu soriso era fraco .- Estão todos bem , mas estávamos preocupados , eu ... eu senti sua falta , tanto .. – a última frase saiu como em um sussurro , enquanto ele juntava sua testa com a dela .

- Eu prometi voltar , não prometi ? – ele sorriu

- ... mas eu tive medo de te perder . – ela franziu a testa , como se ele não a estivesse levando á sério .

- Mione, eu sei me cuidar – ele riu , sentindo-se tão bem quanto seria possível e a puxando mas para si . Só se sentia completo com ela , era aonde se sentia mais feliz .

- Eu amo você , -ele disse simplesmente ,e selou seus lábios nos dela, em um beijo quente e carinhoso , que carregava todas as saudades dos dois .

Ela era sua luz , seu maior tesouro , e ele _sempre voltaria_ . Para ela ,

_The fire's here to stay._

_O fogo está aqui pra ficar ._

_To light the night__  
>Para iluminar a noite,<br>__To help us grow  
><em>_Para nos ajudar a crescer ...  
><em>_To help us grow__  
>Para nos ajudar a crescer .<br>__It is not said__  
>Isso não é dito :<br>__I always know__  
>Eu sempre soube .<em>

Ela o puxou consigo para o sofá , tendo o cuidado em não separar as bocas por nem umsegundo sequer . Sentia uma falta desmesurada de tê-lo consigo . Deixou seus dedos passearem livremente pelo peito de Ron , e talvez nenhum dos dois soubesse explicar como a camisa havia ido parar no chão, destino aliás que todas as peças tomaram em questão de segundos . Não que importasse para qualquer um dos dois naquele momento ... a única sensação eram os corpos saudosos se tocando , o cheiro dela , que ele não sentia há tanto tempo , o abraço forte que a amparava ali como se dissesse que tudo estava nos eixos de novo . Que o mundo voltaria a completar sua órbita .  
>Procurou os olhos dele ,<p>

- Ron ... eu te amo .

- Eu sei – ele riu, divertido , vendo-a franzir o cenho para rir em seguida com ele – Eu também amo você, Mione . – a resposta dela foi apertá-lo em seus braços , como se não fosse largá-lo nunca .

- Dá próxima vez em que passar tanto tempo fora de casa , eu vou buscá-lo pelas orelhas , Ronald Weasley – seu tom era divertido , mas ele percebeu a preocupação dela por trás das palavras .

- Mione ... – ele não ria agora, apenas a olhava , sério . – Eu nunca poderia me afastar . Não de você ,- e a beijou intensamente , querendo que um gesto realmente valesse por mil palavras ao menos naquele momento .

_Please don't make a fuss  
><em>_Por favor não se exalte  
><em>_It won't go away__  
>Isso não vai embora ;<br>__The wonder of it all__  
>A maravilha de tudo ..<br>__The wonder that I made__  
>A maravilha que eu fiz .<br>__I am here to stay__  
>Eu estou aqui pra ficar,<em>

_I am here to stay_

_Eu estou aqui pra ficar,_

_Stay_

_Ficar . '_


End file.
